Inhibitions- SwanQueen
by lifein10s
Summary: Emma is having difficulties taking her relationship with Hook to the next level and Hook turns to magic for help. He acquires a potion that makes his subjects lose their inhibitions. Confident that the potion will help Emma loosen up and get in the sack with him, he uses it on her without her knowing. But what happens when Emma starts doing what's on her mind.Who will she go after?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a few things first.**

 **It is a SwanQueen story but I do want to have a nice build up, therefor there will CS and OQ as well. I intended to write this as a 2-3 shots story but I love the story-line too much for it to be over so quickly. I'm not sure how long it will be, but there is a pretty decent chance it will be a mid to slow burn SwannQueen so don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **With that said, I do hope you enjoy it. I rated it M from the start although right now there isn't really M rated content.**

 **I do not own the characters, just the story-line.**

* * *

"I don't know mate" Hook scratched his scruff in thought. "It's like she's holding back and I don't know why."

Rubin nodded in understanding.

"Did you fight lately?"

"No, everything is great. I think she's just scared, maybe I'll give her a push in the right direction."

"Maybe you should, something romantic, sweep her off her feet. That's how it happened for me and Regina you know… I came back to her vault, told her I couldn't stop thinking about her and I want her and that's it."

Hook eyed him in surprise "You and Regina?" Robin nodded "Have done it?" he nodded again.

"We have"

"When?" Hook couldn't believe his luck, for months he is being nice and romantic, never pressures Emma. And Robin breaks the Queen's heart, says he's sorry and Boom, his getting the goods. And my my, what goods. He had part of this goods a few times in the past and based on his experience Regina is like wine, gets better and better with time. He bites his lip in thought of the good times they had, Regina was beautiful, wild and adventurous. The forbidden fruit indeed. But now he was with Emma and he cared about her, a lot. He wanted to take things to the next level but she wouldn't let him, gently declining his attempts to go further physically. He knew it would take time, after what happened to Neal but months had passed and nothing seemed to move further. And he is getting frustrated, extremely frustrated, in more ways than one.

"After the whole thing with Marian, I mean Zelena, being cursed."

His answer snapped Hook out of his daze. "And how was it?" He asked with a mischievous smile creeping on his lips.

Robin exhaled a deep breath, smiled and shook his head in disbelief as if he can't even find the words to describe how good the sex is. "Gentleman don't talk about their ladies in that manner." He said politely and leaned closer over the counter, whispering "But stars mate, stars."

They both shared an appreciative laugh and moved to talk on other subjects.

* * *

Three days later the weekend arrived. It was Friday, which meant that Henry was spending the night at Regina's. The Charmings had decided to take Neal to experience some nature, which basically meant that he and Emma had the apartment all to themselves. He really did put some effort on this one, he convinced Granny to make something special just for them, off the menu. He put some candles and set the table beautifully. He was sure this was going to work, he even had wine in his favor.

Emma came back from the station and as soon as she laid her eyes on the table she opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words.

"It's ok love" He smiled encouragely and gestured to the bathroom. "Go take a shower, I'll wait."

When she came back, dressed in some tight jeans and a nice blue blouse, they set down together and started eating. The dinner went smoothly, he told her about his day and she did the same. They drank almost the entire bottle, most of it was Killian, but Emma had a hearty dose as well. Gathering the courage, partly from the nice buzz he received from the wine, he took Emma's hand and ushered her to the couch.

The continued talking for a while, getting closer and closer and he kissed her. Gently at first, and then deeper and more passionately. He took it slow, caressing her sides, moving to her thighs and then settle on her hips. He nipped at her jaw, a place he knew makes her lose her mind, and she sighed. He took advantage of the situation and slowly picked her up and moved her to his lap. Nothing new there, they've reach this stage plenty of times before but when her started moving his hands towards her ribs he felt her hands on his, stopping him. He pulled back, breathing heavily.

"What?" He was confused, everything was going great and they've reached further on other times.

"I'm really tired Killian, I think we should call it a night."

She saw the frustration flash in his eyes and she flinched inwardly. She knew she being ridiculous but she couldn't let it escalate further than this. Just the fact that she considered this situation as escalation was a red flag. She knew it, and she knew it for some time now but she didn't want to approach the problem.

"What did I do wrong? I don't understand love." He scratched his beard, looking at every point in the room but her.

"It's not you," she tried her softest voice "I'm not ready."

"How can you not be ready? It has been months now swan, a 16 year old virgin would have been more than ready at this point."

"Well that's a bit rude of you to say." She climbed off his lap.

"I know it is love, but you're killing me here." He cast his look to his crotch "I'm a man, I have needs you know…"

The only thing that fueled Emma's anger was his tone and nothing else, because let's be honest, he was 100% right. She really did feel bad about at but she also knew what it was like to have sex when you don't necessarily want it and it is not a good experience.

"I know Killian and I'm really sorry about it, but I have my issues and you have to trust me when I say that I'm working on it."

She cast her look up to him and saw the anger was subsiding slowly and she felt relive. They were never the fighting type couple, disagreement here and there but nothing serious. She hated fights, well at least with her partners, fighting with Regina was fun. Not that they did it anymore, now they were calmer, now they were friends.

Hook let out a sigh. "Ok I trust you, but please work on it. I know you have issues but I can assure you you're not as screwed up as our beloved Queen and she and Robin have been having it for months now."

Right when she thought she was over with this fight anger flared in her once again. She blinked in disbelief, not sure what's bothering her more; The fact that Hook is actually making compartment between Regina and her or the fact the Regina and Rubin had slept together. She took a deep breath and growled in a low voice.

"Please tell you did not just compare me to another woman, to Regina, to try to get me in the sack with you."

Silence.

She got up abruptly and grabbed her leather jacket, searching for her car keys she realized her parents took the car. She made her way to the door when he called after her. "Where are you going? It's freezing outside."

She couldn't stay there anymore, she felt suffocated and trapped. She didn't even bother to explain and threw over her shoulder. "Don't follow me"

* * *

It was freezing outside and the wind kept crashing to her face. _Regina was right,_ she pondered to herself, _I should get a warmer coat this leather coats are not enough, not in this cold, not while I'm walking outside._

Regina. Emma couldn't believe it, did she really give herself to Robin so easily? After he treated her that way? Robin was ok; she didn't really like him but didn't hate him either. Well until what he did to Regina, turning on her like he did, running back to his wife. She was angry at Regina for taking him back after that, she seriously shouldn't have. How did Hook even know about Robin and Regina? Who told him? Probably not Regina. Was Hook going around town telling everybody she won't give it to him?

Angered, she kept walking around town with no specific purpose, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

* * *

She looked out of her window for the third time this evening, Robin was late. In a last minute call Henry decided he was going to join the Charmings, Roland was with his mother and she and Robin could finally have some very needed alone time.

But this time, when she looked outside her window, she saw a flash of red and yellow. She squinted her eyes and recognized Emma. _What was she doing walking outside in this hour, in this weather?_ But before she could think more of it, the Blonde disappeared from her sight and the doorbell was ringing.

They had a great dinner and now Robin was is her office with a glass of her apple sider, waiting for her to finish organizing and cleaning the kitchen. She couldn't wait to be over with the dishes so they could talk and cuddle and… The smile that graced her lips turn into a frown when she saw Emma's blonde locks again. This time she was walking slower and Regina glanced at her watch, it has been almost an hour and a half. _Has she been outside all this time? She could get sick._

The Brunette dried her hands, put on her coat and got outside.

"Emma" she called, louder than usual, feeling the need to out win the wind.

The blonde cast her head up and Regina noticed the she was pale, really pale. She strode over and as she got closer she could see Emma was shaking.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing outside, you're going to get sick, hell you probably sick already."

Emma kept quiet and Regina ushered her inside. They got into the house and closed the behind them.

"Emma you have to get warmer…"

"Coats, I know I know" she said shakily.

Regina touched her hand. "You're freezing, let's get you in the shower."

"I'm fine" she tried to resist, but fighting with the mayor was as futile as trying to get a guy pregnant. So she followed her upstairs, waited dutifully for Regina to give her a towel and a change of clothes and got into the shower. The warm water were like heaven on her chilled skin and she finally regained a feeling in her hands and feet. She got out of the shower feeling warm and fuzzy. After putting on sweatpants, probably the only pair Regina owned, and a nice warming fleece she went downstairs. Regina wasn't in the kitchen, nor in the living room, so she went to her office. She knocked and heard a muffled 'come in'.

Regina and Robin were sitting on the couch with glasses of apple cider in their hands. Regina had her legs on Robin's lap and his hands were caressing her thighs. Emma cleared her throat in embarrassment, Regina and Robin were never that affectionate in public and she wasn't used seeing Regina in that light. But again, this was her house and probably her date night with Robin and she was clearly interrupting. She looked at a clear point in the study room and mumbled.

"So, thank you for the shower, I think I'm going to go now."

She turned around to leave. "Emma wait"

She left the room, nearly reaching to the door when she felt Regina's arm on her shoulder, turning her around.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah yeah, it's ok."

"Why were you outside Emma?"

Emma was ready to bluff something out when Regina lifted her eyebrows in warning, letting her know she could smell her lies from miles away. She sighed and decided on the truth.

"Hook and I got into a bit of a fight I guess, in my place, and I needed to get out…"

Regina nodded in understanding.

"How long were you outside?"

"I don't know, and hour and half maybe."

"Oh Emma" she shook her head in frustration. "It's too cold outside to wonder around like that. Do you want to tell me what you fought about?"

"Well it's kind of embarrassing and he's kind of right but I just didn't like the way he said it."

Regina was silent, waiting for her to continue. The blonde swallowed thickly, she was not used to talk about those things with people, she didn't like talking about those things at all.

"Emm, he was angry with me for not agreeing to take things further." She swallowed again "Physically you know… And then said a 16 year old virgin would have been more than ready months ago." She cast her eyes down, afraid of what she'll meet if she looked up.

"He did what?" Regina sounded angry, Evil Queen angry.

"Regina calm down, he is right, it's been taking me forever." She finally looked up, and no disappointment there, Regina was furious.

"No he is not right, he should respect you and he definitely should not…" she didn't finish the sentence. She started walking back and forth, mumbling to herself. "That dirty pirate, I'm going to rip out his precious parts out and then we'll see about manly needs."

"Regina,"

"Wait here" she strolled to her office. Emma stood there frozen; she definitely did not expect that reaction. No one ever stood up for her like that, Regina was one hell of a friend. She looked up to see Regina holding Robin's had and leading him to the door. Before she could say something to stop her, Regina opened the door, thanked him for being considerate and kissed him goodbye. The door was shut and she turned around.

"You didn't have to do that you know?"

"I know"

She took her hand and led her to the office. After a minute they were sitting down, facing each other from both ends of the sofa, holding a drink in their hand.

"It sounds worse than it is, he is very supportive."

"He doesn't sound supportive to me."

Emma sighed. "I know he doesn't, not tonight, but he usually is. And I don't justify the way he said it but I do understand he's feeling pretty frustrated seeing everyone around him getting some and…" she clamped her mouth shut. _Dammit Emma, you and your verbal diarrhea._

"What do you mean by everyone?"

Emma could feel the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. "I meant it like in a form of speech." She tried and received a pointed look in return.

"Well he might have said something about you and Robin."

"He did, did he? Nice to know that Robin talks like that behind my back. Did he use me as the argument case?"

Emma nodded in return.

"Asshole"

That earned her a snicker, Regina never talked dirty and Emma found it hilarious.

"What's so funny?" a perfectly sculptured brow lifted up.

"Nothing"

"Listen to me, you don't have to do anything if you don't feel ready to. My progression is not part of the equation and if he even comes close to hinting you anything in that matter you tell me immediately. Are we clear?"

"We are" For the first time that evening she smiled genuinely. "Thank you"

"No need to thank me. Now, let's organize the guest room? I imagine you do not want to get back to a certain pirate right now."

"You would be correct."

"Come with me"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I'm trying to build a solid base to the story, therefore I do my best to update pretty quickly the next 2-3 chapters. I can't promise to keep up with this pace, it's very quick and I do put a lot of effort to try and make sound realistic and reasonable. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake, I'm literally writing a chapter and posting it right afterwards.**

 **Trigger warning- mention/hinting of sexual abuse.**

* * *

 _This time they were on her bed, he was on top of her, caressing her sides and whispering loving words in her ears. She grabs his face and kisses him fiercely while his hands creep to her lower back, pulling her closer to him. She releases his mouth with a pop and he wastes no time, nipping at her throat, moving behind her ears and then sucking on her earlobe. His legs part hers and he pushes himself against her. She can feel him hard against her lower abdomen, his hands traveling lower and squeezing her ass._

 _"Killian" she breathes out but he continues to move his hips slowly._

 _"Please stop" His hands push her hips up, opening her up even more, and he moves faster and faster._

 _"No," she tries to push him away but he continues to dry humping her. She is fully clothed but it doesn't change the fact that she feels completely violated. "I said stop"_

 _"Don't you like it?" His voice is weird, muffled and his head is between her breasts, kissing the fabric of her shirt, in the valley._

 _"No I don't! stop!"_

 _He lifts his head and it's not Killian anymore, it's Brian one of her foster dads. He smiles at her, a wicked smile, and she feels her breath catch in her throat. Suddenly she can't speak, she opens her mouth but nothing comes out. His hands are everywhere, he reaches to her pants and tears them down. She feels the tears swelling in her eyes and her hands are shaking. He looks down, an appreciate look on his face._

 _"Who's daddy's pretty girl?"_

 _He fumbles with his belt and lowers himself down._

She springs up, breathing heavily, fear spread all over her body and she's sweating. It's hot, too hot for that fleece, so she takes him off leaving herself in her bra and sweatpants. She keeps staring at the same point, trying to calm herself down and lets out a shaky breath. _It's just a dream Emma, Brian is dead, it can't happen. It's just a dream, it's not real, it's just a dream._

"Emma?"

She jumps.

"It's me." Regina approaches her slowly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She can't find her voice so she nods, swallowing thickly but the lump in her throat stays right where it is. Regina sits on the bed, right next to her, putting a hand over hers and squeeze lightly.

"I'm ok" It comes out as a rasped whisper so she clears her throat and tries again. "I'm ok" Still shaky, but better.

"You don't look ok," She feels her eyes watering and she looks up and meets concerned gaze. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head and she feels like she's going to break. She can't break in front of Regina, she is not a pathetic little kid anymore. So she gets up abruptly, making a bee line to the small bathroom and closes the door.

And then she breaks. Tears streaming down her face, her body is shaking and as much as she tries to muffle down her sobs, she knows Regina can hear them.

"Emma? Please open the door."

She slides down until she hits the ground and manages a "No"

"Emma"

"I need you to go" She clears her throat again and sucks in a breath "please"

It takes a second but she hears Regina say "Ok, I'll be in my bedroom if you need me. Don't hesitate." She lingers for a response, when she understands that she is not going to get one she leaves the room.

Emma doesn't know how long she stayed in that bathroom but when she gets up her body is sore from staying in the same position for so long. She comes back to bed and sleep takes her in a second, this time a blessed dream-free, sleep.

* * *

"Morning"

Regina has her robe on, coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. She lifts and head and smiles kindly at her. "Morning Emma, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good thanks" then adds in afterthought "It was just a nightmare."

Regina wants to say that it isn't, no one understands nightmares like she does and that wasn't just a bad dream that was a trauma. She can smell it from miles. But she drops it, for now.

"I'm sure it was just that, coffee?"

"Yes please"

They sit in silence, sipping their coffees when she feels like something is missing.

"Where's Henry?"

"My my" Regina teases her "And the mother of the year award goes to… Emma."

"Really, I won?" She has fake surprise all over her face, her hand on her heart.

Regina chuckles and sips her coffee. Emma's ears perk up, that's a noise she hasn't heard Regina make, it's nice. When she realizes where her trail of thought is heading to she cuts it off immediately and concentrates on the crossword in front of her.

They were at it for two full hours and managed to beat whoever wrote this un-solvable crossword and finish it.

"Finally" Emma gets up from the chair and stretches her back.

"Totally agree." Regina looks at the clock "It's late, I should probably start working on launch."

Emma stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with herself. She didn't really want to go but she wasn't sure she was invited and felt uncomfortable asking Regina to stay. She didn't think about what she would next, go back to the apartment or find somewhere else. She waited for Regina to tell her to go. She was taking out ingredients from the fridge, lining them on the counter.

"Lasagna is ok, right?"

Emma's smile couldn't have been wider, due to the lack of response Regina turned around. They stood there for a few seconds, smiling at each, and Emma feels her stomach twisting in knots.

"Lasagna is great"

"Good"

* * *

"God I'm full." Emma pats on her stomach let out a deep breath.

"You should have stopped on the third piece." Regina playfully scolds her, but to be honest she loves watching people devour her food. She loves watching Emma devour her food. How did she stay so skinny and fit was a wonder of nature.

"It was too good to pass on, you forget that my homemade meals consist cereal and grilled cheese."

"Emma you have to eat better, if not for yourself then for our son, who keeps embracing you lacking eating habits."

Emma's heart swells; hearing Regina call Henry their son is more satisfying then she would have thought it would.

"There's nothing I can do about it, I don't know how to cook and Snow isn't the chef of the year as well. You should want me to eat better, for the town's sake I mean, they need their sheriff in a good shape as you can probably imagine." A smile crept to the Mayor's lips "Maybe you should feed me more, you know, as the town Mayor. This town is your town after all." Emma smiles mischievously, teasing Regina was indeed one of her favorite things to do.

"Maybe I should."

* * *

They finish launch and hang around the house, Regina reading her book and Emma watching TV. Emma fiddles with the seams of the couch until Regina asks what is bothering her. In the end, with blush all over her cheeks, she manages to ask Regina if she could spend another night there, until she figures out what she wants to do. No need to say that Regina agrees, telling her she is being ridiculous feeling nervous about asking her, saying she could stay as long as she needs. She even poofs her phone and some of her clothes from her apartment. She tries a few times and then askes Emma where the hell does she keep her underpants. Emma blushes and mumbles something like _not wearing panties most of the time_. Regina's shocked look says it all. She looks at Emma's legs, clearly thinking Emma was going commando with her sweatpants. Understanding her line of thinking Emma assures her one of her fewer panties are being worn at the moment. One skeptical brow is lifted up and Emma takes the waistband down revealing a skimpy lace thong. Regina clears her throat and after a few long seconds mumbles an _ok, I believe you_. It takes her a few more seconds to tear her look away and walk out of the room. Emma lifts her pants and smiles proudly to herself. _Why is she proud? Why is she smiling?_ She decides to leave those questions for now, holding on to her 'running away from her problems' title.

* * *

Henry was supposed to be back on Sunday afternoon, so they spend Saturday evening together. They are sitting near the table, glasses of wine in their hands, discussing various subjects. Emma knew Regina had her twisted sense of humor but after talking to her in her natural environment and her calmer self, Emma reaches to the conclusion the Regina is incredibly witty. She really has her moments and Emma laughs like she hadn't laughed for years. She is, surprisingly, very easy to talk to and has some really good advices to share. So Emma finds herself opening up to her, not entirely of course, her nightmare stayed well buried, but she does share some of her problems with Hook.

"You would think dating girls would be complicated but no, men definitely win the title"

"Well you can't really know that can't you?"

Emma shrugs and Regina eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"You dated girls?"

"I was in prison, after all…"

"So? What being in prison has to do it?"

Emma snickers but her smile dies when she sees Regina is serious. _Didn't she know?_

"Oh come on Regina, haven't you seen Orange is the new black and well, every jail movie or TV show out there? They all say and do it for a reason, it's not a myth."

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about and I haven't seen Black Oranges or whatever this is called."

Emma stares at her, lost for word. "What?" the brunette asked.

And then they are sitting on the couch watching Orange is the new black because Emma just won't have it. She had to force Regina to keep watching for the first 20 minutes and then she was hooked. She kept closing her eyes every time something inappropriate happened, which was basically once or twice a minute. Emma notices that and laughs out loud.

"God, you're so naïve."

"Miss Swan I'm not naïve." She insists, trying to sound intimidating.

"Mmm" She makes a non-committal sound and then mumbles under her nose. "I think it's cute."

Regina snatches the remote from her hands and hit the pause button. "Excuse me? I am the Evil Queen, I don't do cute. And just so you know, there were a lot of those 'girl on girl things' in the Enchanted Forest, just because people didn't talk about it, discuss it in public or write or in children's books doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Oh? And did her majesty ever take part in those un-discussable actions?" She asks jokingly but deep down she actually wants to know the answer to that question.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She hit the play button, leaving Emma internally screaming _Yes! I do!_

* * *

The time passes so quickly, Emma guesses the reason might be that she feels happy. Henry comes back and they spend Sunday playing video games and making a mess out of the living room while they pillow fight. And Regina rolls her eyes and says _Great, now I have to kids two take care of._ She scolds them all the time and Emma doesn't mind a tiny little bit. She feels like she belongs there and it's very homey, Emma never had homey before. Something changes in the way she sees Regina and she knows she has to do some thinking and processing but she keeps postponing it; playing with Henry is more important, helping Regina with dinner is more important, reading Henry a bedtime story is more important, having a glass of wine with Regina is more impotent. She tries and fails to understand what Henry was searching for outside, always running away from the greatest home Emma thinks she's ever seen.

When the weekend ends Regina asks her if she's planning to stick around for the rest of the week and Emma teases her asking if _she's trying to get rid of her already_. Regina chuckles and says _never_ , and adds that she's _always welcomed_. But Emma needs to fix things so she thanks the mayor and gets back to the apartment. She talks to Hook, they decide that he's going to stop pressuring her and she is going to start facing her issues. She even agrees to start seeing Archie.

* * *

Things are back on track. Since that weekend Regina and Emma become closer, sometimes even go and get a drink together. On one of their nights Emma notices that something is wrong with Regina. With the help of her dear friend, whiskey, Emma manages to coax out her that there are troubles in paradise. She doesn't say much, just that Robin wants things that she can't provide and she's afraid that she isn't good enough for him. Emma says that he is jerk for even implying something like that. _You are so out of league, let's find you someone better._ She's joking, well at least she tells herself that she is joking. She closes the subject with a demand for Regina to send any person who says that to her, she will take care of him. Regina's look in reaction to her words makes her knees wobbly.

Emma knows that something changes, her feelings towards the Mayor are evolving. This can't happen, she keeps telling herself, for so many reasons; one of them is Regina being straight, another one is Robin. It annoys her to no end because since that evening in the bar Regina looks less and less vibrant. Emma wants to grab Robin's shoulders and shake him, to tell him he better starts making her happy or she will.

But they stay together, and Emma has to remind herself over and over again that it is none of her business and that she has her own relationship to worry about. Besides, she has honor and she will never get in the way of a pair, at least not without a blunt invitation. She tries to ignore her feelings, she even lets Hook get a little further, trying and failing miserably to convince herself that Hook is the one she wants. Hook is happy, although he's not as close to the price as he would like to be, he sees Emma's step as a progress and praises Archie. Only Emma knows that it's not Archie, only Emma knows that the person she thinks about when Archie talks to her about trust and openness is not Hook, that person is Regina. Sometimes she even thinks that she could do this, maybe Regina will like her back. And then she sees them together, he holds her hand and caresses her face and his tattoo is staring her right in the face, mocking her. He is her true love, how could she ever fight that? So she lowers her look, lowers her expectations and stomps her feeling to ashes. She gets up, looks at Regina's quizzing expression and says that she has to go.


End file.
